For many years, patients needing intravenous (IV) fluid transfusions have been moved by a patient transportation apparatus such as a wheelchair, wheeled bed, stretcher, gurney or the like while receiving intravenous (IV) transfusions by the use of mobile IV poles. These IV poles, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks.
One unsatisfactory form of a mobile IV pole is a pole permanently attached to, and using out of, the patient transportation device such as that described in published US Patent Application 2006/0243500A1. This form imposes significant burdens on hospital staff as each time the patient is moved, pumps and fluid bags must both be transferred onto the transportation device before the patient is moved, and then again the pumps and fluid bags must be transferred off of the transportation device once the patient arrives at their destination. The repeated transfer of bags and pumps increases the risks of bags or pumps being dropped leading to wasted medicines needing replacement and wasted environmental services cleaning up spills as well as damage occurring to expensive pumps and equipment. Similarly, the permanently attached pole makes the patient transportation device bulky causing awkward and difficult movement, storage, and maintenance. In the case of beds, permanently attached poles render the beds particularly bulky, and difficult to maneuver and difficulty in linen changes. Further, beds with poles significantly increase the difficulty of patient transfer into and out of the bed. Most seriously of all, constant removal and re-attachment of IV bags and pumps increases the risks of IV leads being strained or pulled entirely from the patient's body, complicating a patient's treatment and potentially putting the individual at risk of infection or improper treatment.
Another unsatisfactory form of mobile IV pole is a free standing wheeled pole that is moved alongside the patient transfer apparatus such as that described in published US Patent Application 2006/0222341A1. This device unfortunately also imposes significant burdens on hospital staff. In this device one hand must be used to push the patient transfer apparatus and another to simultaneously move the IV pole. Because patient transfer apparatuses may be heavy, and not designed for one handed pushing, repeatedly utilizing one person to simultaneously move both the pole and the transfer apparatus causing significant strain, and often results in back and sprain injuries in medical personnel. Also, such pushing increases the risk of injury to a patient in that the pole may tip over onto the patient or that the patient transfer apparatus may strike walls or objects and aggravate an injury. The alternative of utilizing multiple medical personnel to transport a single patient is inefficient and cost prohibitive in an era of scarce nurses and other medical personnel.
For at least these reasons there is a need for an improved IV pole system. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description below.